A display system may include a computing device (e.g., a data processing device such as a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a netbook, a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a tablet) and a display unit. The computing device may include a number of processors (e.g., Graphics Processing Units (GPUs)) corresponding to a number of displays (e.g., Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs)) constituting the display unit. During a mosaic display mode of operation, the number of processors is presented to an operating system executing on the computing device as a single logical processor. Thus, content to be displayed on each display is consolidated as a whole and displayed on the number of displays.
In a typical scenario of the mosaic display mode of operation, each processor may render a same video frame/surface but may scan out only a part thereof. This may be due to hardware acceleration not being possible in the aforementioned mosaic display mode of operation. The rendering of the same video frame/surface on each of the processors may constitute a waste of computing resources.